The Last Marauder, NOT!
by GodricsPhoenix
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts and face their forgotten lives. They'll have to face memories and relationships that they crushed. SPOILER WARNING for Deathly Hallows! HG RHr NL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't get 1 million dollars per chapter…… so I'm not JK Rowling.

Prologue

A Little About Me

'This is going to be my last year at Hogwarts' I thought to myself. I still just couldn't believe that I, Ginny (Ginevra) Molly Weasley, was going to be in the same year as my best friend, brother, and my ex-boyfriend. Well hopefully we'll be able to take away the "ex" part soon.

When the Golden Trio set out on their mission I was stuck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, don't get me wrong I loved spending the whole year with my best-friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville had finally shown his Gryffindor courage and asked Luna to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year!! Neville, sadly, graduated last year and was working for the ministry for looking for new exotic plants. Everyone knew though he was waiting for Professor Sprout to retire so he could take over as the Herbology professor. In his free time her works on a cure for the Cruciatus Curse. Luna was probably going to take over the Quibbler for her dad. Little old me will probably work as a healer or, like Neville, take over for the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Christner. Well who knows? I still have a year ahead of me.

A/N: PLEASE push the loveable lavender button!!

Anyone who wants to be my beta I NEED one!!!

Criticism is welcome!!

-Godric


	2. A VERY Good Surprise Part I

**A/N: 2 story alert****s**** and 2 favorite stories!!! YAY thank you to every one who read the prologue!!**

**Anyone who read this story, BUT doesn't review, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm on my hands and knees!! Even if it's just "great chapter" that fine!! ****In the up coming chapters I will be switching the point of view of the story to different people so bare with me on it, I will tell you when I switch POV!! ****Now enough of my babbling on with the story!!**

The Last Marauder………………….NOT!!

Chapter 1 A Very Good Surprise!!

I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and I groaned. I didn't fall asleep for awhile and when I eventually went into a deep slumber all my dreams where about a certain raven haired boy, well I wouldn't call him a boy anymore, he's more like a man. Anywho, today that raven haired boy was returning from St. Mungos and coming to staying here, at the Burrow. Today we were also going to Diagon Alley to by our supplies for this year.

When I finally dragged my butt out of bed it was about 9:30, (when she first woke up it was about 9:05.) of course then I had to pick out what I was going to wear, that alone could take about fifteen minutes, then I had to: do my hair, put on make- up, and then go through my room to find my list of books, amazingly a healer needs a hell of a lot of books! Finally I decided to wear a with a . I put on minimal make- up none of I was dark, I put on mascara and a little bit of blush. Although I didn't think I'd need the blush I was going to get enough of it today. On my way down stairs I pondered what shops I wanted to go into and how I was going to deal with having my ex-boyfriend in almost all my classes, I shuddered at that thought. How was I going to handle myself around him, should I act distant, friendly, or girlfriendly? While all this was going through my head I had an unexpected, but delightful surprise. A certain raven-haired boy pops out of Ron's room with only black boxers on. When Harry got up and regained his posture he realized what he was wearing, he blushed just like I did when he crashed out of the door. (**A/N: I know that Ron's room is at the top of the house, near the attic, but for now just switch Ginny and Ron rooms around, okay. Now back to the story!**)

"Hey Ginny," Harry said as he smiled shyly, " I-i-i-i-i-i-I w-w-was w-w-w-wondering, ifyouwantedtowalkaroundDiagonAlleytodaywithme,ineedtotalktoyou.

"Can you repeat that Harry, I didn't catch that last part?" I asked slyly.

"Sure", said Harry defeated, "I was wondering if you wanted to walk around Diagon Alley today with me, I need to talk to you."

"Okay", I answered cheerfully.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go pound your brother into his floor," Harry said a little to cheerfully and practically ran back into his room.


End file.
